deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Ancient Commanders Tourney: Vercingetorix vs. Hannibal Barca
Vercingetorix, the Gallic warlord who united the Celtic tribes in an attempt to defeat the invading Romans! Hannibal Barca, the Carthaginian general who braved the Pyrenees, Alps, and Celts to pay vengeance to Rome! It's a battle of arch-enemies of the rising Roman Republic, yet both were opposite warriors! It's a battle of those who won many of their first battles, yet the might of Rome prevailed with much difficulty in the end! WHO IS DEADLIEST??? IberianFalcata.jpg|Iberian-style Falcata Soliferrum.jpg|Soliferrum Balearic Sling.jpg|Balearic Sling Doru.jpg|Doru Spear Numerical X-Factors Vercingetorix/Hannibal *Experience: 80/76 *Tactics: 73/91 *Ruthlessness: 79/84 *Leadership: 82/95 *Physicality: 83/84 Celtic Longsword.jpg|Celtic Longsword Gallic Lancea.jpg|Yes, I changed it from Halberd-Axe Hybrid (because I couldn't find a proper image outside a book) to the Lancea Pilum.jpg|Yeah, Vercingetorix's troops might have looted some pila from dead Romans after learning how effective they are. Franziska.jpg|Throwing Axe Notes *Good votes count as 1 vote. *Bad votes (for example, "Hannibal because of awesomeness) count as half a vote. *This battle will take place in a Gallic forest. Each commander will be on horseback and will have 5 soldiers with him. Vercingetorix's Averni Gauls will wear armor like their commander's (except for the lorica hamata, they only get a tunic instead) and carry a longsword, lancea, shield, and pilum each. Hannibal's Carthaginians will wear a iron halfhelm and linothorax body armour, as well as the iron shield like their commanders's and they will carry a falcata, soliferrum, and sling each. Vercingetorix will have 1 longsword, 1 lancea, and a throwing axe, while Hannibal will have 1 falcata, 1 doru, and 1 soliferrum. Both commanders will have shields. My Personal Votes *Close Range: I give this vote to Vercingetorix's longsword for better reach and more power. After looking at the weapons again, this sorta reminded me of the Attila vs. Alexander sword matchup. *Mid Range: Personally, the lancea for it's versatility as a close-combat weapon and a long-range weapon all in one. The soliferrum is too light and weak to be used up close against a Gaul with a big sword or axe. *Long Range: The sling might get a lucky kill, but a thrown pilum is a sure mortal blow if aimed at the head, face, or chest. Also, it can be used up-close, and if thrown and the pilum sticks in a shield, it stays there and forces the warrior to either discard his shield or keep tripping himself with a 7-foot stick pointing out of his only defensive weapon. *Special: Honestly, the Doru gets this because it's simple, and it's effective. It's a timeless weapon used by the Spartans and other Greek hoplites for centuries, and under Hannibal, a longer form is a perfect weapon for a Carthaginian infantryman. *Armour: The lorica hamata is strong, but both the doru and the soliferrum can get through it, as well as the falcata if a strong enough blow is issued, and the Gallic shield is wooden, whereas the Carthaginian one is iron, and the bronze breastplate will hold up a few longsword or lancea blows. Also, the chainmail shirt is pretty much a more archaic form of the lorica hamata, so it gives extra protection. *X-Factors: Hannibal gets the edge due to his trickery that won him the day at Trebia, Lake Trasimene, AND Cannae. He also was very persuasive. I bet that Hannibal will win. Although he only gets 1 weapon edge, his armour will make up for that, as well as his skill as a master tactician. Most of Vercingetorix's victorious battles were won by luck, and against weaker opponents than Hannibal (ie enemy Celtic tribes who wouldn't unite against Caesar). The Battle TBA Category:Blog posts